nico_dfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Marcell Toing/@comment-2001:8003:210F:5500:F939:19E9:1D17:BB5A-20180630040900
MOCKBUSTERS more like BLOCKBUSTERS. Oh my god those type of films suck. Those movies are bad becuase they RipOff other films. The First bad movie is Toys. TOYS,NO,MORE LIKE BOYS OH MY GOD THIS MOVIE SUCKS. And it's a Rip Off of Toy Story. Another bad movie called Bug Bites:An Ant's Life. BUG BITES:AN ANT'S LIFE,NO,MORE LIKE PEAR BITES:AN IDIOT'S LIFE OH MY F**CKING GOD THIS MOVIE SUCKS. And it's a Rip Off of A Bug's Life and Antz Another bad movie called The Reef. THE REEF,NO,MORE LIKE THE DEATH OH MY GOD THIS MOVIE SUCKS. And it's a Rip Off of Finding Nemo and Shark Tale. Another bad movie called A Car's Life:Sparky's Big Adventure. A CAR'S LIFE:SPARKY'S BIG ADVENTURE,NO,MORE LIKE A CAR'S DEATH:SPARKY'S FAILURE ADVENTURE OH MY GOD THIS MOVIE SUCKS. And it's a Rip Off of Cars. Another bad movie called Ratatoing. RATATOING,NO,MORE LIKE CRAPATOING OH MY GOD THIS MOVIE SUCKS. And it's a Rip Off of Ratatoullie. Another bad movie called Plan Bee. PLAN BEE,NO,MORE LIKE FAIL BITCH OH MY F**CKING GOD THIS MOVIE SUCKS. And it's a Rip Off of Bee Movie. Another bad movie called The Little Panda Fighter. THE LITTLE PANDA FIGHTER,NO,MORE LIKE THE BIG PANDA FARTER OH MY GOD THIS MOVIE SUCKS. And it's a Rip Off of Kung Fu Panda. Another bad movie called Tiny Robots. TINY ROBOTS,NO,MORE LIKE BIG ROBOTS OH MY GOD THIS MOVIE SUCKS. And it's a Rip Off of Robots and Wall-E. Another bad movie called Little And Big Monsters. LITTLE AND BIG MONSTERS,NO,MORE LIKE GIANT AND SMALL MONSTERS OH MY GOD THIS MOVIE SUCKS. And it's a Rip Off of Monsters Vs Aliens. Another bad movie called What's Up:Balloon To The Rescue. WHAT'S UP:BALLOON TO THE RESCUE,NO,MORE LIKE WHAT'S DOWN:LOOSER IN DANGER OH MY GOD THIS MOVIE SUCKS. And it's a Rip Off of Up. Another bad movie called Tangeld Up. TANGELD UP,NO,MORE LIKE TANGELD DOWN OH MY GOD THIS MOVIE SUCKS. And it's a Rip Off of Tangeld. Another bad movie called Kiara The Brave. KIARA THE BRAVE,NO,MORE LIKE KIARA THE BITCH OH MY GOD THIS MOVIE SUCKS. And it's a Rip Off of Brave. Another bad movie called Foodfight. FOODFIGHT,NO,MORE LIKE DUMBFIGHT OH MY GOD THIS MOVIE SUCKS. And it's a Rip Off of Over The Hedge. Another bad movie called Life's A Jungle:Africa's Most Wanted. LIFE'S A JUNGLE:AFRICA'S MOST WANTED,NO,MORE LIKE DEATH'S A LOOSER:LOOSER'S MOST KILL OH MY GOD THIS MOVIE SUCKS. And it's a Rip Off of Madagascar. Another bad movie called Fantastic 4orce. FANTASTIC 4ORCE,NO,MORE LIKE UNTASTICE 0ORCE OH MY GOD THIS MOVIE SUCKS And it's a Rip Off of The Incredibles. Another bad movie called Breck It Dan. BRECK IT DAN,NO,MORE LIKE BUILD IT DAN OH MY GOD THIS MOIVE SUCKS. And it's a Rip Off of Wreck It Ralph. Another bad movie called Wings. WINGS,NO,MORE LIKE PINGS OH MY GOD THIS MOVIE SUCKS. And it's a Rip Off of Planes. Another bad movie called Frozen Land. FROZEN LAND,NO,MORE LIKE MELTED LAND OH MY GOD THIS MOVIE SUCKS And it's a Rip Off of Frozen. Another bad movie called Large Hero 8. LARGE HERO 8,NO,MORE LIKE SMALL VILLAIN 0 OH MY GOD THIS MOVIE SUCKS. And it's a Rip Off of Big Hero 6. Another bad movie called Outside In. OUTSIDE IN,NO, MORE LIKE SIDEOUT IN OH MY GOD THIS MOVIE SUCKS. And it's a Rip Off of Inside Out. Another bad movie called Animal World. ANIMAL WORLD,NO,MORE LIKE LOOSER CITY OH MY GOD THIS MOVIE SUCKS. And it's a Rip Off of Zootopia. Another bad movie called Izzie's Way Home. IZZIE'S WAY HOME,NO,MORE LIKE BRAT'S WAY OUT OH MY GOD THIS MOVIE SUCKS. And it's a Rip Off of Finding Dory. Another bad movie called Anchors Up:Boats To The Rescue. ANCHORS UP:BOATS TO THE RESCUE,NO,MORE LIKE ANCHORS DOWN:BOATS IN DANGER OH MY GOD THIS MOVIE SUCKS. And it's a Rip Off of Boats. And Another bad movie called Train Tale. TRAIN TALE,NO,MORE LIKE PAIN TALE OH MY GOD THIS MOVIE SUCKS. And it's a Rip Off of Trains. The animatons are HORRIBLE. The voice actors and Actreses sound like ROBOTS. and all the charachters in the movies look so UGLY. Thank god those films got lower rataings. Do you know who likes those films. Thomas,Barney,Caillou,Dora,Pingu,Little Bill,Blue,Bob,Elmo,Jay Jay,Finley and Wubbzy. Those baby show charachters like them becuase they wake up sit o the couches and watches Disney,Pixar and Dreamworks rip offs. do you know who hates those films all people they all hate them all for ripping off Disney,Pixar and Dreamworks. so screw MOCKBUSTERS. and screw the movies. Toy Story. A Bug's Life. Finding Nemo. The Incredibles. Robots. Madagascar. Cars. Over The Hedge. Ratatoullie. Bee Movie. Kung Fu Panda. Wall-E. Up. Monsters VS Aliens. Tangeld. Brave. Wreck It Ralph. Planes. Frozen. Big Hero 6. Inside Out. Zootopia. Finding Dory. Boats. And Trains. Are 100000000000000000000000000000000000000000 times better than those crappy movies. end of rant. 10 Upcomming rants: 1.Dora The Explorer. 2.Bob The Builder. 3.Barney. 4.Pingu. 5.Little Bill. 6.Blue's Clues. 7.Thomas And Freinds. 8.Wow Wow Wubbzy. 9.Jay Jay The Jet Plane. 10.Finley The Fire Engine